unimaginable love
by nagisa-fan
Summary: please read review if you want
1. the fire the rescue

disclamer:i DO NOT own Zelda the only thing i DO own is kineka and the plot! 

It was a cool night in the Gerudo Fortress,so quite and peaceful...to peaceful for one gerudo.

"im so board!"Kineka said aloud."I hope my times almost up to watch this stupid gate!"She said.

She had been watching the gate to the Haunted Wastelands for a couple of hours.She had took this job when she was 15.Now 16 she usually just sat there hoping someone would try to sneak in the Haunted Wastelands without a pass.At least it would give her somthing to do besides just sitting there.Just then she heard what she had been waiting for.

"Kineka your shifts over!"someone yelled.

'Thank the goddesses...I can finally go home!'she said to herself.Dashing off towards her home.When she got there she noticed there was smoke in the distance.'why would there be smoke coming from Bloodmoons house?'she thought "id better check it out"as she said this she started running towards Bloodmoon's house.Unfortunatley it wasen't Bloodmoons house that was on fire."OH NO!"Kineka said for it was Nabooru's housethrone roomthat was on fire.Kineka ran up to Bloodmoon.

"Whose all inside!"Kineka asked.

"Were not sure whose all inside but we know Nabooru's trapt in there!"Bloodmoon replied.Kineka gasped.

"Im going to go in there and see if i can get her out" "you go find some people to go get water and put out what little fire you all can!"Kineka said.

"We have a problem though"Bloodmoon said quickly "the door in front of the entrance it won't open!"she said"well I guess ill just have to ram it then!"as Kineka said this she started backing up.

"MOVE BACK!"Bloodmoon yelled out.

'I can do this'Kineka said to herself 'one...two'she started running faster 'THREE!'she hit the door hard causing it to fall to the ground.She coverd up her mouth to keep from getting the smoke into her lungs.'now i have to fing her..but how?'she asked herself.Then it hit her like a brick..'ill call her name and if she answers ill follow her voice!'she said to herself.

"NABOORU!"she yelled out hoping she'd answer.

"IM UP HERE!"Nabooru yelled back.

Kineka could have sworn she heard fear in her voice.'Great theres more smoke, im going to have to crawl if i want to find the staircase'she bent down and started to crawl luckly she spotted the staircase not to far off from were she was at.  
She crawled to the steps,she then got up and walked up the steps.Unfortunatley she didnt noticed that one of the steps was loose..she steped on it and her leg went through cutting it and brusing it.

"Damn!"she said pulling her leg out. "Im gonna pay for that mistake"she said to herself limping the rest of the way.

Finally she came to a hall.Usually the hall was decorated with beautiful flowers and jewels but this time the hall looked nothing like it there were flames everywere and you could hardly see anything.

"NABOORU"she yelled hoping Nabooru was alright..no answer "NABOORU"she yelled again..all she heard was a soft grown that only a gerudo could hear.

Kineka without thinking kicked the nearest door down.There Nabooru was laying unconsious.Kineka quicky ran over to her, noticing she was unconsious she picked her up and started heading downstairs.She barley missed the step that she almost fell through earlier'im glad i missed that step'Kineka said to herself.Then she heard the building collaspe a little bit.

"Id better hurray up if i want us to make it out alive!"she said outloud.She started running as fast as she can making sure she didnt hurt Nabooru.She seen the exit 'FINALLY'she said as she started running faster.Unfortunatley Kineka tripped over a board and was sent flying Nabooru somehow managed to make it out the entrance.As soon a Kineka hit the ground the building finally collapsed...

how did you like it? the first one i wrote was HORRIABLE so i deciced to rewrite it.PLZ read and review!I would like to thank:

XxzeldaforeverxX-thank you SO much for the review! i hope this had a little more description than the last one!

MistressMoonDemon-well i was suprised you reviewed my story..thank you for the review!

Irken Gir-thank you for telling me what was wrong with my story and taking your time to tell me how to fix it.I hope this was good enough for you!

yarbo-im glad you reviewed and gave me a tip on how to fix my writing. i hope you update your stories soon!


	2. alive and kicking

Disclamer:i DO NOT own Zelda i own kineka and the plot thats all! 

A/N:im gonna try and update every weekend but i cant make any promises...i love cookies!eats cookiemmmmmmm.

The bulding fell quickley,there were people screaming out Kineka's name, for they all knew that they might not see her alive again.  
but little did they know she was barley alive.

"Start looking for any survivors!"Bloodmoon called out.hopeing that there were survivors.

She looked Nabooru's way,she was alive she had passed out cause all the smoke,Kineka had ran inside the burning house and found Nabooru.Nabooru made it out..but somehow Kineka had not.Kineka and Bloodmoon had been friends since the were just kids,Kineka had been her very first friend.She was like a sister to her,she couldnt bear to lose her very best friend.A tear slowly fell down her cheeks it had been the first time she had cried in a while,for she hardly ever cried.suddenly one of guards shouted.

"THERES A SURVIVOR!"the guard shouted.

Bloodmoon ran over to the survivor quickley noticing it was Kineka.'shes alive...but how?' she thought to herself.As the others gatherd around to see who survived.

"Give the girl some room!"Bloodmoon shouted.

Bloodmoon was astonished when she seen Kineka.She didnt have a scratch on her.'thats odd'she thought to herself.'she doesent even have a scratch on her,its like she was protected by a barrier or somthing.'she thought almost aloud.Suddenly regaining her composure.

"Take her and Nabooru to the nurses station.Have them both checked for any broken bones."Bloodmoon said with a harsh tone.She was somewhat confused and happy at the same time,she was confused on how Kineka survived without a scratch,but she was happy cause her best friend survived the collapse.'i dont know how she survived thats collapse...but i thank the goddesses that shes alive'she said to herself.

It was now late in the night,the moon was round and full and the stars twinkled with a beautiful silver light.

Bloodmoon sighed "I guess id better get to bed, I have a long day tomorrow Bloodmoon said walking to her house not to far away.

next morning

Bloodmoon woke up early as usual,she changed out of her nightgown and into her normal out fit which consisted of a shirt that cut of at the midriff of her stomach,a pair if baggy pants that cuff at the ankle,and a pair of elven shoes.After she finihed getting dressed she went o he nurses station to see how her Kineka and Nabooru were doing.She got to the nurses desk

"May I see Kineka and Nabooru please?"Bloodmoon asked nicely.

"Sure"the nurse said nodding her head."first room on the right" the nurse said pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you"Bloodmoon said.Walking towards the hall.The hall was well decorated,it had flowers on the celing and had silky drapes on the windows,you couldnt even tell it was a nurses station.

"First room on the right"she said looking for the first door "ah ha!"she said aloud.

Slowly twisting the doorknob trying not to disturb anyone elses room,she slowly walked inside trying not to make a lot of noise,she seen one of the nurses checking somthing off of her clipboard.

"Is Kineka and Nabooru alright?"she asked the nurse.The nurse looked at Bloodmoon.

"Naboorus alright"the nurse said with no emotion in her voice.

"What about Kineka?"Bloodmoon said worried.

"Shes alright also its just...her back is reallly bruised. but other than that she fine"the nurse said with a little more emotion this time.

"may i see them?"Bloodmoon asked the nurse.Happy to hear that her friends were ok.

"Sure just try to be quiet theres other people in the building"the nurse whisperd.

"Ok" Bloodmoon whisperd back,walking into the other part of the room.

As she walked into the other room she seen Nabooru laying on a bed and Kineka laying on another.Nabooru was just laying there wide awake.While on the other hand Kineka was awake but looked like she was in pain.

"Knock knock"Bloodmoon said quietley but loud enough so they could hear.

"Come in"Nabooru answerd "shut the door behind you"Nabooru said with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"How are you doing?"Bloodmoon asked Nabooru.

"Im fine"Nabooru said.

"whos there?"Kineka said weakly slowly turning around.

"Its me...Bloodmoon"Bloodmoon said with a little bit of joy in her voice.

"Oh...hey"Kineka said "Hows Nabooru doing?...is she alive?"she asked not knowing they were in the same room.

"imfine"Nabooru said knowing iy was Kineka by her voice.

"Nabooru?"Kineka asked.Wondering if it was only her imagination

"Yes?"Nabooru said sitting up getting off the bed and walking over to Kinekas bed.

"Your...alive?"Kineka asked with a little more energy in her voice.

"Hehe yeah...and so are you"Nabooru said smiling at Kineka.

"Owch..my back"Kineka said as she put her hand were it hurt.

"The nurse said you were bruised badly on your back but other than that your ok it may hurt"Bloodmoon said.

Yeah but I didnt know hurt this much!"she somewhat yelled out.

"here lets have a look"Nabooru said lifting the back of her shirt a little bit.'DAMN!'Nabooru said to herself.She had never seen a bruise that big in her life,it ran halfway up her back like a black snake,it was somewhat swollen.

"Is it big?"Kineka asked Nabooru.

"its ahh...a little big"Nabooru said almost studdering.

"how big?"Kineka asked.

"uhhhhhhhhh"Nabooru said studdering.

"about half of your back big"Bloodmoon interupted.

Kineka gasped making the bruise hurt a little.

"HOLY CRAP! you call that A LITTLE BIG!"Kineka yelled out causing a nurse to come running in.

"whats wrong?"the nuse said quickley.

"Nothing"Bloodmoon said very nicely.

"Ya'll dont need to be screaming like a bunch of maniacts!"the nurse said in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Sorry" they all said..exept for kineka.

"ok next time it happens im asking yall to leave"the nurse said even harsher tone.

"WHY DONT YOU LEAVE!"Kineka yelled just as harsh.

she was tired of hearing that stupid nurse telling her and her friends what to do.She didnt know what pain she was going through right this second...her back was killing her and if she had the slightest idea how bad it hurt she would want to yell to.

The nurse stormed out of the room with an angry look on her face.

A/N:im sorry i really didnt know how to end it...well thats chapter 2 hope you review.


	3. a little chat

Disclamer:i DO NOT own Zelda i only own Kineka and the plot. 

A/N:Sorry for not updating last weekend i was REALLY busy!i went to the movies HAHA i had LOTS of fun!But i felt REALLY bad for not updating so...im UPDATING! and BTW:THANK YOU MistressMoonDemon for EVERYTING!

"OWCH!"Kineka screamed"screaming at that nurse hurts my back!"she said moving in discomfort.

"Stay still"Nabooru said walking over were she was beside Kineka.

"Does this hurt?"Nabooru asked slightley rubing her back gentley.

"A little bit not much though"Kineka said moving in discomfort.

"Ok...lets see..hey Bloodmoon can you go get me a heating pad?"Nabooru asked.

"Sure ill be right back"Bloodmoon said as she walked off to go find a heating pad.

"Why did you come and save me?..You could have gotten killed."Nabooru said with a sad tone.

"I dont want to see you get hurt or killed."Kineka said to Nabooru with a smile on her face.

"Well...thank you for saving me"Nabooru said with a little joy in her voice.

"Anything for a friend"Kineka said winking at Nabooru.Bloodmoon walked in the room.

"I finally got one that stupid nurse was giving me a hard time about giving me the heating pad"BloodMoon said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Im gonna go knock that nurses lights out here in a minuet!"Kineka said.Raising up.

"OWCH!"Kineka said, remembering her bruise.

"Not in the condition your in young lady"Nabooru slightley pushing her back down to the bed.

"Maybe in a week or two but not now"Bloodmoon said to Kineka.

"But..."Kineka said

"NO buts!"Nabooru said cutting her off.

"Ok"Kineka mumbeld,not wanting to start an argument.

"i have to go...ill come tommorrow to check up on you"Nabooru said walking towards the door.

"Ok"Kineka said "See you tommorrow"

"See yall"Nabooru walking out the door.

"Bye"Bloodmoon said as she closed the door.

"Oh my god i forgot i have guard duty tommorrow! I got to go see you...in a day or too"Bloodmoon said walking out of the door.

"alright,see you"Kineka said,as Bloodmoon closed the door.

"Man what a day!"Kineka said aloud putting the heatingpad on her back and falling asleep.

A/N: SO...did you like it? PLEASE READ and REVIEW...tell me what i should fix! Thank you for your time!


	4. a little fun and a little love

Disclaimer:sighs How many times do i have to tell yall...i DO NOT own Zelda the only thing i own is KINEKA and the PLOT! 

A/N:WOW! im already on my 4th chapter...YAY! Im soo...HAPPY!starts jumping around and fallsOK OK heres the next chapter..GOSH!XD!

It was a bright sunny day in the fortress the sun was just rising and so was Kineka.Kineka turned over on the bed to shut her lamp off noticing there was something beside the lamp.

"What's this?"she said aloud picking up the card, there was also a rose...not just any rose...a Desert Rose...one of the most harderst to find in all of hyrule.It had a maroon red on its petals and the stem was an emerald green.Besides the rose there was a card,the card had the three goddesses on one green, one red, and the other blue.Kineka opened the card it read:

Just think,your here not by chance but by the goddesses choosing.THEIR hands formed you and made you the person you are today.THEY compare you to know one else,you are one of a kind.You lack nothing that THEIR grace can't give you.THEY have allowed you to be here at this time to furfill THERE special purpose for this generation. -Roy Lessin

"Awww...how sweet"Kineka said "I wonder who got this card for me"Kineka said.As she said this the nurse came in the room.

"I have your breakfest ready"the nurse said with a cheerful tone.

"Im not really hungry,just lay it over there and i'll eat it when I get ready"Kineka said with little emotion.

"Ok if you need anything i'll be across the hall"the nurse said with the same tone she used earlier.

"Ok"Kineka said,with that te nurse walked out.

'Somebody FINALLY got that attitude fixed'Kineka said to herself.Kineka smiled evily to herself.

"Its about time to get out of this bed"Kineka said trying to get up'ow ow ow ow'she said silentley.Finally getting to a sit up position.

"Almost there"she said aloud.Getting up off the bed.

"There i'm up"Kineka said.AS she began to walk towards the door.

"HEY what do you think your doing!"The nurse said harshley walking up right to Kineka's face.

"You better get out of my face...or im gonna give YOU a busted back!"Kineka screamed right in her face.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY!"the nurse yelled making Kineka even more angry.All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Kineka?"Nabooru asked quite surprised "What are you doing up out of bed you could hurt yourself!"she exclamed.

"I dont want to stay in this so called Nurses Station...with people like HER!"she said pointing at the nurse.

"I didnt do anything to her she's just a little..."the nurse stopped in mid sentance.

"A little what!...go on tell me what you were gonna say!"Kineka yelled at the nurse.

"A little SKANK!"the nurse yelled out loud.As she said Kineka punched her in the face knocking her unconsious.

"I told you you'd better keep your mouth shut"Kineka spat at the nurse.As she started walking down the hall.

"Were are you going?"Nabooru asked catching up with her.

"Out...i'll be back"Kineka said walking out of the Nurses Station.Leaving Nabooru behind.

Kineka wanted to go somewere..not just anywere..somewere were she could relax and enjoy the sunset...or the moonlight.  
Kineka headed out of the fortress,everybody giving her a weird look as she passed by.Ingnoring them she kept on walking,she finally got to the gates were you could leave the fortress.Walking passed the gates she walked into Hyrule field.

"fresh air"Kineka thought aloud walking to the gates to Lake Hylia .She climbed the ladder and jumped off the other side,landing on her feet.

'OUCH! Nice move fed-ex'She mentally kicked herself walking very slowley towards the lake.When she got there she seen a huge pool of water and a freaky looking house.Beside the house she seen a bridge leading to the very middle of the lake.Walking on the bridge she looked down to see what was in the water..there were little fishes and a couple of rupees.Finally making it to the middle of the lake she sat down on the ledge and looked at her reflection.She ran her fingers through her dark hair which fell to her shoulders ,and was the shade of a dark red.Her hair she noticed was free from any evidence she had recently been in a fire.Her skin was a darkest brown from being outside so much her eyes was a darkesh brown with a red tent color to it.

"Like coming here a lot?"someone from behind her asked.Kineka quickley turned around...coming face to face with Nabooru. Kineka took that moment to look into her eyes...her eyes were brown...but to Kineka they were somthing more...beautiful.

"Hello?"Nabooru asked trying to get her attention.

"Oh...sorry about that I was...uh...daydreaming"Kineka said..embarressed.

"About what?"Nabooru asked sweetley...looking into Kineka's eyes once more.

"Uhhh...about the future"Kineka said sweetley in return.Getting up to meet Nabooru's gaze.

"Oh.."Nabooru said in a normal tone.

"Wanna go for a little swim?"Kineka asked Nabooru looking into her dark brown eyes.

"No i couldn't"Nabooru said jokingly.

"Come on you ain't afraid of a little swim are you?"Kineka asked her friend.

"NO its just...i dont feel like it"Nabooru replied

"OK then"Kineka said as she jumped in the ocean blue water with a big splash and rising to the surface.

'I got an idea'Kineka said to herself as she smiled eviley.

"Hey Nabooru can you help me get out of the water its kind hard for me to do alone"Kineka asked.

"Sure"Nabooru said.As she held out her hand Kineka grabbed it and pulled hard,causing Nabooru to fall in with her.

"WOAH!"Nabooru yelled as she fell in the cool water.

"HAHAHA!"Kineka laughed as her friend went underwater and rose to the surface.

"Ha ha very funny"Nabooru said sarcasticley.

"It was..wasn't it?"Kineka asked kinda worried.

"Yeah...as long as i can do this!"Nabooru yelled splashing Kineka in the face with water.

As they splashed each other Nabooru thought about the weird feelings she felt as she was around Kineka,she felt...diffrent.She thought about the one thing that could explain it...love.It was like a jigsaw puzzle and Nabooru had put all the pieces together and formed a picture.But how could she tell Kineka that she loved her?She didnt want this to end their relationship...but then..could it bring them closer?Nabooru didnt want to take any chances on ruining their relationship...but maybe...just maybe she felt the same way.

"Hey Kineka"Nabooru said with very little emotion.

"Huh?"Kineka replied back.

"Have you ever been in love?"Nabooru asked Kineka while she got out of the water.

"Uhhh...somewhat"Kineka replied getting out of the water and falling back in.

"Are you ok?"Nabooru said quickley getting back in the water to help her out.

"Yeah...OUCH my back!"she said while trying to move.

Nabooru went over and picked her up making Kineka blush a little...

"Thanks"Kineka said kindley...Kineka looked into her eyes as she got her out of the water...Kineka wanted to tell her how she REALLY felt towards Nabooru...in her eyes Nabooru was more than just a friend.She loved Nabooru more than life itself but she always hide her feelings from others,but this time she made an exeption.

"Nabooru I...uhh...ive been wanting to tell you somthing...for a while now."Kineka said studdering a little.

"What is it?"Nabooru said with a little emotion.

"I...nevermind"Kineka stopped in mid-sentance.

"You can tell me anything"Nabooru said as she looked in Kineka's eyes and got eye contact.  
"I love you..."Kineka said as she turned her head embarrassed at what she just said.

"I love you to"Nabooru said as she blushed and looked into her eyes.Finally setting her down on the green grass.  
Kineka looked at Naboour,shyly a blush upon her cheeks.She felt as though she was literally soaring.Nabooru felt the same!Kineka smiled beautifully at her love,recieving a small smile in return.

"We'd...we'd better get back."Nabooru said,gestering toward the fortress entrance.Kineka nodded sighing.  
Nabooru gentley took Kineka's hand,pulling her forward toward the entrance.

They passed through the rocky cliffs that served as the entrance to the gerudo fortress,ignoring the puzzeled looks they recieved along the way.Kineka snuck glances at Nabooru as they walked,herheart pounding.In a way it felt as though as everything had changed between them and yet...at the sametime it all remained the same It was so confusing...

They came to a stop in front of Kineka's house,were an ackward silence ensued."I'll come by tomorrow to see how you are feeling,alright?"Nabooru asked.Kineka nodded "uhh...sure,"Kineka replied glancing at Nabooru.She breathed in deeply,and,before she lost her nerve,quickley stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Nabooru's.

The kiss lasted for an instant,but to Kineka it felt like a lifetime.Nabooru stood speachless,her dark eyes wide.Kineka smiled,winking at her before spinning on her heel and entering her house leavving a very stunned Nabooru behind her...


End file.
